


五次馬庫斯試圖幫助李奧，一次他袖手旁觀

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, gift!Leo, merry christmas 2018
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 五次馬庫斯試圖幫助李奧，一次他袖手旁觀。Five times Markus tried to help Leo, but one time he did nothing.





	五次馬庫斯試圖幫助李奧，一次他袖手旁觀

 

 

 

**2月14日，情人節。**  
  
  
「李奧，我們還是...回家吧？」馬庫斯有些尷尬地開口。李奧整個人都已經消沉下去了，他看得於心不忍。  
  
今天是他們交往之後的第一個情人節。李奧自告奮勇要籌備情人節這一天的活動；他要馬庫斯什麼都不用做，逕自訂了有仿生人用餐點的餐廳、準備了禮物，還換了正裝。結果他們抵達餐廳之後才發現因為李奧網路訂位的時候填的資料錯誤，所以根本沒有劃到位。服務生說如果願意的話，他們可以等等看。  
  
而現在是晚上八點半，時間已經過了一個半小時。  
  
「李奧...」  
「對不起，」李奧把頭別過去，「我又搞砸了。我搞砸每一件事。」他小聲地說。  
「你只是犯了個錯，」馬庫斯溫柔地摸著李奧的背安撫他，「我們回家吧。我們可以回家吃。我不在意人類的節日的，能跟你在一起就很好。」  
  
李奧的臉色緩和了一些，但看上去還是不太開心，「噢，你少騙人，」他搖著頭，「我跟你說的時候你看起來很期待的。」  
  
「我覺得很開心是因為知道你願意為我做這些事。這沒有變，你還是願意為我做這些。所以我還是很高興。」馬庫斯說，然後湊過去親了李奧的耳際。李奧的臉微紅了起來。「回家吧？」馬庫斯笑著問。李奧點點頭。  
  
  
「這是...？」回家之後李奧訝異地看著桌上精緻的料理、擺設得恰到好處的蠟燭、餐巾和柔美的燈光，「這是怎麼回事？」他轉頭看著馬庫斯。  
「我們在餐廳的時候我偷偷打電話叫人來弄的，」馬庫斯笑著說；身為仿生人的好處之一就是偷打電話不會被看出來，「是你喜歡的鮭魚排料理。我們還是可以過一個很棒的情人節，」他湊近李奧，小啄了一下他的唇，接著用氣音說：「卡爾今天晚上不在。我特地叫他們在沙發上多準備了幾條毯子。」他說，一邊用他的異色瞳盯著李奧看。  
  
李奧的臉一下子脹得通紅。「我、我...」然後他說不下去了。沒有成年人會在情人節的時候不想到那檔子事。馬庫斯又笑了起來。他們擁吻。  
  
「對不起，」李奧在他們分開之後，搖著頭說，「我...原本應該是我要準備這些的，結果這次又是你幫我弄好所有東西...」他低聲說。  
  
他一直都覺得馬庫斯幫他太多了。自從他回家之後，馬庫斯就竭盡所能地幫助他的生活回歸正軌。他幫他說服他父親出錢再讓他重新念大學，之後又在他快被當掉的時候幫他複習課業。他動用他在耶利哥的人脈幫他找到打工，在他賴床時把他挖起床，還常常去接他下班下課。在他看著手上的針孔傷疤自我懷疑的時候，馬庫斯一遍又一遍地說，他相信他。  
  
他開始幫他做這些的時候他們甚至都還沒開始交往。李奧回想起來，他們好像總是這樣：他搞砸事情然後馬庫斯在後面收拾。李奧經常困惑馬庫斯到底是喜歡他哪一點──他老是覺得自己好像一無是處。  
  
「不要想那麼多了。今天是情人節，我們好好的吃一頓飯...」馬庫斯拉著他到餐桌旁邊，「──然後做一些情人該做的事。其他什麼都別想，好嗎？」他柔聲說。李奧回過神來，緊接著低著頭沉默不語，接下去的一頓飯也吃得食不知味。而當他被馬庫斯撲倒在沙發上時，他確實什麼都沒辦法再想了。  
  
他們度過了美妙的夜晚。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**春分月圓後的第一個星期日，復活節。**  
  
  
「噢！該死！」李奧咒罵出聲。他剛剛細心畫到蛋上的小兔子全毀了，紅色太陽的一道光芒歪歪斜斜地從天而降劈死了牠。該死的手抖。  
  
  
該死的紅冰後遺症。  
  
  
「李奧，不要老是罵髒話。」卡爾提醒他。  
「你當然不罵，你隨便在一顆蛋上面畫一筆它都能賣出十萬美金。」李奧嘟嚷著。卡爾當然沒有隨便在蛋上畫一筆，他面前每一顆畫好的蛋都美得令人屏息。  
「給我吧，我幫你補救一下。」馬庫斯接過那顆畫壞了的蛋。幾分鐘之後，李奧剛才畫在蛋殼上的兔子看起來完好如新。  
  
李奧重新接過蛋，可是他才剛要下筆畫旁邊的景物，他的手又開始無法控制地顫抖。他皺起眉頭，用力地握住畫筆，但一點用都沒有。可惡，快點停下來，他告訴自己。卡爾和馬庫斯畫的蛋會拿來義賣，而他畫的這些是要在社區的復活節活動上使用的。社區裡的小孩子們都會來，他希望能幫這些小孩子做這些事。因為他自己小的時候從沒有人幫他做這些。因為他希望能成為更好的人。  
  
但是他好像什麼都做不到。李奧更用力地握緊畫筆，硬是想下筆，可是就是沒辦法。他看著他抖個不停的右手。蛋上的畫作可以復原，可是他人生裡的某些錯誤是永遠不能彌補的，他想到。他突然覺得眼眶周圍有點熱；糟糕了，他想。  
  
他深呼吸、眨眨眼睛想裝做沒事，但馬庫斯沒有放過他──他立即放下了他自己手上的蛋跟畫筆，「李奧，過來。」他溫柔地說。「不要！」李奧怒吼，但馬庫斯的態度轉趨堅決，「李奧，過來。」他說，然後不顧李奧的閃躲，從背後環繞住他，握住了他的兩隻手。他的左手捧著李奧拿蛋的那隻手，右手則握住李奧拿筆的右手、像幫助初學寫字的孩子那樣。馬庫斯厚實的胸膛抵著李奧的背，李奧瞬間忘記了悲傷或生氣；熱辣辣的暖流直衝上了他的腦門。  
  
他父親還在旁邊！李奧又羞又憤地企圖掙扎，但是馬庫斯說話的熱氣撲到了他的耳邊讓他一陣酥軟：「放鬆，李奧。交給我。」他低沉地說，聲音一如既往地性感動聽。李奧停止了掙扎，偷偷瞄了他的父親一眼。  
  
卡爾低頭假裝專心畫蛋。  
  
李奧最終放鬆了下來。馬庫斯就這樣牽著李奧的手，一筆一筆地畫好了小兔子旁邊的藍天白雲和草地。「以後如果再這樣，記得跟我說，」馬庫斯輕輕地說，「我可以幫你。」  
  
「謝謝。」蛋畫好之後，李奧小聲地說，臉上的紅潤還沒退去，「我...我的手已經不抖了。你可以放開了...」  
「再畫一顆。」馬庫斯說。  
「不用了...」  
「再畫一顆就好。」馬庫斯一邊說一邊用嘴唇搔了李奧的耳朵。當他這麼做時李奧不能拒絕他任何事情。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**7月4日，美國獨立紀念日。**  
  
  
李奧傻眼地看著眼前黑壓壓的人群。  
  
該死、該死，煙火就要開始了，可是他還沒能和馬庫斯會合。  
  
「李奧，」馬庫斯在電話裡的聲音很平穩；仿生人在吵鬧的地方打電話的時候也不需要大吼，「你在哪裡？我沒看到你。」  
「我在『安娜與霍夫曼』對面！」李奧在電話裡面吼，「我很抱歉！」他補充。他在來的路上搭錯了公車，等到發現的時候已經太遲了。  
  
「你在最後面？」馬庫斯問。  
「抱歉！我...」  
「你留在原地，我去找你。」  
「等一下！所有人都在往前擠，你不可能往回走！」李奧急忙阻止他，「我們就分開看就好了，我們之後在『該隱』酒吧會合！」  
  
「不行，我一定要過去，」馬庫斯在電話裡的聲音平穩而堅定，「我要跟你一起看煙火。」  
「馬庫斯！你聽我說，煙火就算...」  
  
「不是跟你一起的話沒有意義。」  
  
李奧有幾秒的時間說不出話。「我在『安娜與霍夫曼對面』。」他又說了一次。  
  
「我知道。等我。」馬庫斯溫柔地說。  
  
  
馬庫斯及時趕到。可是等到煙火開始施放的時候他們才發現，他們的前方有一位TR400恰好從他們那個角度擋住了整個煙火秀。  
  
「呃...我...」李奧轉過頭來尷尬地打算道歉，但馬庫斯卻盯著那位高大的仿生人的後腦杓看，「怎麼了？」李奧問。  
  
「李奧，」馬庫斯突然蹲下來，「騎到我肩膀上。」  
「什麼？」李奧大喊，「我才不要！」然後立即又壓低聲音，「這裡人太多了...！」  
「我們已經在最後面，後面沒有人了，不會擋到別人。快點，大家都忙著看煙火，不會有人注意到的。」馬庫斯堅持。  
  
「可...可是...呃啊啊啊！」李奧大叫；馬庫斯看見他遲遲不願意爬上去，竟然直接鑽到了他的兩腿之間，一下子就用肩膀把他整個人抬了起來，李奧花了兩秒鐘才穩住，「馬庫斯！你幹嘛...」「不要看我，看煙火！」馬庫斯朝著他喊。李奧發現馬庫斯把他抬起來之後，他的視線高度正好就能越過那位TR400。  
  
他看著遠處的火樹銀花。連續幾發的煙火，主要兩枚較大的煙火是一藍一綠，伴隨著周圍的幾發銀白色，在黑夜裡灑落有如繁星的小亮點。很美。「可是...」他突然覺得有點失望，「可是這樣你還是看不到。」  
  
「沒關係！」他聽見馬庫斯笑得很開心。他實在不懂，「可是，馬庫斯...」他低下頭。「快看煙火！」馬庫斯又喊了一次。  
  
過了大約十秒鐘之後，李奧突然大叫，「快點放我下去！」他著急地胡亂拍著馬庫斯的臉。馬庫斯順從地把他放了下來，「怎麼了？」他慌張地問，但接著就發現李奧正試圖把他扛起來。  
  
「李奧！你不要勉強，會受傷的！」馬庫斯阻止他。「但是我們應該要一起看煙火！」李奧對著他發脾氣。馬庫斯停頓了幾秒鐘，接著不再阻止他的嘗試。李奧一次又一次地試圖把馬庫斯扛到肩膀上，但不只沒有成功，還害得兩個人一起摔倒。  
  
  
結果煙火就在他們狼狽地努力嘗試的時候結束了。人潮逐漸散了開來。  
  
他們對看了一下，接著馬庫斯突然開始笑了起來。  
  
「什麼事情那麼高興？」李奧沮喪地嘆了口氣，「你又沒看到煙火。」  
「那不重要。我們去『該隱』吧。」馬庫斯還是笑著，一邊牽起李奧的手。  
  
李奧順從地跟隨著他，然後與他肩並肩。  
  
他們逐漸遠離了人潮。四周安靜了下來，他們能聽見遠處傳來教堂的鐘聲。  
  
「今年沒看到沒關係，」馬庫斯說，一邊用拇指摩擦著李奧的手背，「我們明年還會來。」  
「明年...」  
「還有後年，大後年。我們都會在一起。這只是其中一年的一個小錯誤。」  
  
李奧點點頭。他緊緊牽著馬庫斯的手。  
  
  
明年，後年，大後年。還有以後的好多年，他都不會放開。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**10月31日，萬聖節。**  
  
  
「啊！」李奧慘叫了一聲，鮮血從他的食指上冒出，「媽的！媽的！」他握著手指迅速站起身，免得血滴到他縫到一半的那件吸血鬼斗篷上。  
  
馬庫斯用迅雷不及掩耳的速度把醫藥箱拿了過來。「快點坐下來，」他把斗篷拿開，冷靜地說，「把手給我。」  
  
雖然是個小傷口，但馬庫斯還是謹慎地用生理食鹽水清洗過傷口之後，用棉花棒滾乾，然後用OK繃仔細地貼好。「這樣就可以了。你不要縫了，剩下的交給我吧。」他有些憂心地說。  
  
「不要。」李奧斷然拒絕。  
「為什麼？我縫起來更快更好，而且...」而且這樣你就不會受傷了，馬庫斯接著想這樣說。  
  
但李奧打斷他。「我答應愛麗絲會親自縫給她。」  
  
「卡菈他們已經幫她準備了一套惡魔裝了。」  
「但是我答應愛麗絲會縫給她，所以我會縫給她。」李奧固執地說，繼續用包著OK繃的手指拿起針線。  
「李奧，你聽我說...人們不總是守信的...有各種情況...」馬庫斯搖著頭，試圖說服他，「愛麗絲是個好孩子，她會理解的。」  
「而我在她眼中會變成不守信的大人，」李奧突然顯得有些激動，「就跟...」他停頓了幾秒鐘，然後又搖搖頭，「我會繼續把這件縫好的。」他低聲說。  
  
李奧沉默地繼續著他不熟練的縫紉。馬庫斯在旁邊看著，把手放到了李奧的膝蓋上。李奧的眼角餘光瞄到了馬庫斯憂心忡忡的表情。他輕輕地嘆了一口氣。  
  
  
「...我小時候...應該是我九歲那一年吧，」過了幾分鐘之後，李奧盯著斗篷緩緩開口，「那一年萬聖節，媽媽她答應我可以保留我拿到的糖果。她以前都會把糖果全部丟掉，所以我都只能在萬聖節那天晚上吃一點點，然後剩下的全部分給朋友。」  
  
「所以我高興得不得了。我那一天晚上很努力的一直要糖果...我一路跑到我們住的小鎮最遠的那一頭，敲遍所有人家的門。回到家之後我的腳都起水泡了。但是我很滿意我的成果。我把所有的糖果都收集起來放到一個盒子裡。」  
  
「可是我第二天醒來的時候那個盒子就不見了。我問媽媽那盒糖果去哪裡了，她說她丟掉了。我說她明明答應過我我今年可以保留糖果的。」  
  
「她什麼都沒說。但是我偷看了她手機的通聯記錄。她萬聖節那天晚上跟爸通過電話。他還是不肯見她。所以她把氣出在我身上。她明明答應過我的...」  
  
李奧縫完最後一針，打結，然後把線剪斷。「所以我一定要親手幫愛麗絲縫好...你明白嗎？」他拍了拍那件小小的斗篷，把上面的棉絮和線頭抖掉，「我答應過，所以我必須做到。」  
  
  
馬庫斯點點頭，然後把頭輕輕地靠到李奧的肩膀上。他們看著那件斗篷。斗篷的縫線間距不一，各針的角度也都有不等的歪斜。馬庫斯又看了看李奧包著OK繃的手指。他深吸了一口氣，又眨眨眼睛，「我知道。你做得很好。」他輕輕地說。  
  
「我做得很爛。」李奧反駁他。「但是...」他停頓了一下，「謝謝。」他也輕輕地回應。他把手放到馬庫斯放在他膝頭的手上，用臉頰輕蹭馬庫斯的頭頂。  
  
  
卡菈後來告訴他們，愛麗絲在萬聖節那天捨棄了盧瑟買給她的華麗惡魔裝，穿了李奧幫她縫的吸血鬼裝去要糖果。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**11月的最後一個星期四，感恩節。**  
  
  
「好，」李奧盤點著桌上的一切：餐具、火雞、果醬和吐司、一個超完美的南瓜派、他要喝的可樂、卡爾要喝的紅茶、馬庫斯要喝的釱製飲料，「全部都有了。」  
  
馬庫斯笑了起來，「沒必要那麼緊張。這是家人團聚的節日，不會有別人在。」  
  
李奧點點頭，「我知道，只是...」他深呼吸了一口氣，「我想讓爸看見我可以。」他說。餐桌上的東西除了那個完美到不行的南瓜派是馬庫斯烤的以外，其餘都是李奧準備的──當然馬庫斯在旁邊助力不少──而且這件事卡爾不知情，所以是一個驚喜。在此之前他們過的感恩節都是請外燴。  
  
「爸怎麼還不回來啊...菜要冷掉了。他說過這個時候會回來的。」李奧不安地看著錶。  
「他會回來的，」馬庫斯摟住李奧的肩膀，「卡爾不是那種不守...」  
  
李奧的手機響了起來。「哈囉？爸？」  
  
稍久的停頓。李奧的眉頭漸漸皺了起來。「好。」他沙啞地說。幾秒的停頓。「我知道。我知道。」更長的停頓。「我知道。爸，我不是小孩子，我不會因為這樣...好。我知道，馬庫斯會幫我。好。那再見。」他掛斷電話。他把手機收進口袋裡，用兩隻手撐著餐桌，低下頭。  
  
不用問就知道發生了什麼事。馬庫斯覺得難受極了。「李奧...」他走過去搭上李奧的肩膀。  
  
「他總是這樣，是不是？」李奧冷哼一聲，盯著空氣裡的一個點，「你知道嗎？我一點都不意外。我小時候他就不來，所以他現在也不來。」他慢慢地搖著頭，「我一點都不意外。」他又說了一次。馬庫斯不知道該說什麼，只能從後面把李奧摟住，試著安慰他。  
  
幾分鐘之後，李奧再度開口。「抱歉。我那樣說他一定讓你覺得很難受。」他喃喃地說。  
  
「不會，」馬庫斯果決地說，「我現在也討厭他了。」他把李奧抱得更緊了一點。  
  
李奧的身體開始發抖。馬庫斯有些慌張，「李奧...」但緊接著李奧轉過身，馬庫斯發現他在笑。李奧的眼眶有點紅，但他現在的確在笑，「謝謝。」他說。馬庫斯也笑了。他放開李奧，走到餐桌另一側，「這些東西你打算怎麼辦？全部吃掉嗎？」  
  
李奧搖搖頭，「我沒胃口...等等，你要幹嘛？」他看見馬庫斯拿起那盆果醬。馬庫斯盯著那盆果醬看了一下，接著直接徒手就伸進去抓了一把。「等等等...啊！」李奧大叫；馬庫斯抓著那把果醬啪搭一聲就丟到旁邊的窗簾上。「你在幹嘛！」李奧用雙手抱著頭。  
  
「過節啊，」馬庫斯看了他一眼，然後又扔了一把果醬到地毯上；接著他把那盆果醬拿給李奧，「給你，我要去弄那個火雞。」  
  
李奧先是呆愣地看著他，接著忍不住露出笑容。他接過那盆果醬，然後一小坨一小坨地開始把它們四處亂撒。馬庫斯啪機一聲把火雞徒手整個搗爛，豪氣地把裡面的醬料抹在牆壁上，又把裡面的馬鈴薯餡和蔬菜餡到處撒。他們在餐廳裡努力著，醬汁和蔬菜四處飛濺；幾分鐘後，餐廳漸漸變得慘不忍睹，地毯和窗簾幾近全毀，到處都油膩膩的。  
  
「欸馬庫斯，」李奧拿著剩餘的一點果醬，亢奮地喘氣；一根菜葉沾在他的頭髮上，「敢不敢玩更大的？」  
「你敢我就敢。」馬庫斯的手抱著胸，翹起一邊嘴角。  
  
李奧和馬庫斯來到客廳。「哇喔──」李奧在馬庫斯的驚呼聲之中把剩下的果醬全部倒到沙發上。他接著還很壞心地用力抹開，深紫色的污漬深深浸到了沙發布料裡。「怎麼樣？我有沒有一點藝術家天份？」李奧哈哈大笑。馬庫斯笑著點頭，「但是這還不夠看。看我的，等我一下。」他邊說邊小跑步回餐廳。  
  
回來的時候，馬庫斯手上拿著那個超完美的南瓜派。「喔──等等，」李奧阻止了他，「這個我倒是要先嘗一嘗。」他快步跑過去，直接從馬庫斯手上就著南瓜派咬了一大口。「天啊，這個好好吃，」他又多吃了幾口，「好了，你要拿它幹嘛？」  
  
馬庫斯維持著他的笑容。他看著李奧，又看了看畫室門口的方向，又轉過來，眼神意味深長。  
  
「等、等等...你不會是要...欸！馬庫斯！你等一下！」李奧上前追趕捧著咬了幾口的南瓜派、大步前往畫室的馬庫斯，「這個真的不好！」他慌慌張張地喊著。  
  
「你放心，我知道他哪些畫是已經賣出去的，我會避開已經賣掉的。」馬庫斯自信滿滿地說。  
「那不是重點吧！」李奧慘叫。  
「卡爾如果問起來就說全部都是我弄的。」馬庫斯冷酷地說。  
  
畫室的門一開，馬庫斯立即往其中一幅畫上扔了一記，南瓜派的餡料噗茲一聲打在了《歸鄉者》上。李奧倒抽了一口氣。「拿著，」馬庫斯把派的其中一半挖起來塞進李奧手裡，「這幅、這幅和那幅都可以。」他指著畫室一側的幾幅畫。李奧手上拿著那半塊派猶豫不決，馬庫斯則行動起來；他把派整個搗爛，在李奧不知所措的視線中把他面前大部分的畫蓋上南瓜派餡料的手印。「你在幹嘛？」馬庫斯看了他一眼，「還是說你不敢？」  
  
「我才沒有不敢！」李奧反駁。好吧，好吧。他看著在旁邊忙不迭地破壞著的馬庫斯，漸漸地也膽大了起來。他用南瓜派把《海邊的少女》畫上了橘色的鬍子，又把《深海》變成工業污染般的橘黃海。《夕陽西下》的效果不太明顯，但他成功地把看夕陽的人全都抹成背景色了。馬庫斯看見他的成果笑得合不攏嘴，「喔，你絕對比他有天份，李奧。」他搖著頭。  
  
說著，他把畫室的那面大簾子打開。「等等...馬庫斯...你不會是要...」李奧傻眼地看著從窗簾後面逐漸露出的那幅超大型畫作，「你不會是要弄這個吧？」  
  
「這幅也一樣沒有賣，這是卡爾自己的嘗試作品。」馬庫斯一臉無所謂的樣子。  
「可是...這個畫了很久吧。」李奧上前抓住馬庫斯的手臂，顯得略略不安。  
  
「他拋下你的時間比那久得多。」馬庫斯平靜地說。李奧啞口無言。  
  
「當父母的人總是要經歷這一段的，」馬庫斯掂了掂手上剩餘的派，「回到家發現房子被孩子毀了。這是當父母的必經之路，」馬庫斯把手上的派抓成黏糊糊的一小球一小球，「想為人父母的話就要有這種程度的準備。」他看著李奧；李奧愣愣地回看他。馬庫斯微笑，慢慢地後退，舉起手上的南瓜派球準備瞄準。李奧不再阻止他──他也拿了幾顆。  
  
他們開始興奮地扔擲、爆笑、玩著砸中對方指定部分就得分的比賽。「你作弊，你一定有預判...還是模擬什麼的！」李奧在馬庫斯精準地砸中畫中人物的鼻子得到五十分時表示抗議。馬庫斯哈哈大笑，「我沒有。但是我可以讓你兩顆。不能再多了。」  
  
  
於是優雅的《鋼琴師艾爾》被人濺得一頭一臉都是南瓜派。馬庫斯全部扔完之後轉過身，對著李奧笑了笑；李奧衝過去抱住馬庫斯，兩個人滾倒在地，渾身都是黏稠的派料。「謝謝你。」李奧壓在馬庫斯身上，在他的耳邊用幾乎細不可聞的聲音說。然後他熱情地吻著馬庫斯的唇。這是感恩節，而他此刻確實滿懷感激。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**12月24日，聖誕夜。**  
  
  
  
馬庫斯不敢相信他這一天竟然必須工作到這麼晚。他有些沮喪地結束了工作，回到曼費德家的宅邸。  
  
他關上通往玄關的門，踏進客廳。時間已經很晚了，卡爾早就睡了。客廳裡沒有人，而且一片漆黑──  
  
不，不是一片漆黑。客廳的角落有一棵很大的、裝飾得宜的聖誕樹，上面纏繞著的彩色LED燈在黑暗中閃爍著光芒。裝飾在最上面的星星也會發光，讓整個聖誕樹看上去像是在一盞昏黃的聚光燈下。  
  
而聖誕樹下──馬庫斯忍不住驚訝地瞪大眼睛──是李奧。他裹著毯子縮在聖誕樹底下，兩隻眼睛閉著。  
  
「李奧？」馬庫斯快步跑過去，「你怎麼還沒睡？你在這裡做什麼？」他問。他彎腰，伸手隔著毯子一摸，發現李奧似乎穿得很單薄。  
  
李奧張開眼睛。「啊...你...你回來了...」他結結巴巴地說。「你怎麼在這邊？這麼晚了還不睡...快點回房間睡覺吧？」馬庫斯關心地說。但李奧卻突然用力地搖搖頭，「不、不用了，我...我要待在這邊...」  
  
「為什麼？」馬庫斯摸不著頭腦，「你是不是穿很少？不冷嗎？」他又問，一邊把對自己來說純粹是裝飾的長大衣脫下來，「過來...」然後他伸手揭掉李奧身上蓋的毯子。李奧倒抽一口氣之後抖了一下；他有一瞬間似乎很想逃走，但最終他只是飛快地看了一眼馬庫斯然後又低下頭去。  
  
馬庫斯覺得自己的光學組件可能故障了。  
  
李奧穿得的確十分單薄：一件過大的、薄得幾近透明的白色襯衫，底下是三分頭的襯衫夾，兩側共六個金屬夾子夾住襯衫下擺，與之連接的黑色固定帶連上了環繞在李奧蒼白瘦削大腿上的黑色綁帶。李奧的下半身則是──馬庫斯無法移開視線──什麼也沒穿：他的性器就這樣直接暴露在外。在那之下則是黑色中長襪，用襪夾夾住，黑色的固定帶連接到環在膝蓋下方的黑色綁帶。  
  
「李、李奧，」馬庫斯忍不住蹲下來，撫上了李奧那綁著綁帶的大腿，「這、這是...？」  
  
李奧整個人都在發抖；他的嘴唇動了幾下。馬庫斯湊近去聽。  
  
「聖...」李奧終於抬起頭和馬庫斯對視，臉上的紅暈在昏暗的燈光下也清晰可見；他小聲地說：「聖誕...快樂。」  
  
馬庫斯跟他對視了幾秒。  
  
接著他捧住李奧的臉，吻上了他的嘴唇。他們交換著綿長而深入的吻。馬庫斯撫摸著李奧單薄的背部，又隔著那件白襯衫搓揉著他的乳尖，在那裡摩娑著；李奧輕微地顫抖。接著馬庫斯的手又回到李奧的大腿，撫上那黑色的綁帶，然後彈了一下，打在李奧的腿上發出清脆的劈啪聲；李奧隨之發出一聲呻吟。  
  
「聖誕快樂，李奧。」吻結束之後，馬庫斯說，一邊摸摸李奧的頭。李奧有些眼神迷濛地望著他。  
  
短暫的沉默。馬庫斯準備起身離開，李奧愣了一下，反射性地跪起來抓住了馬庫斯的衣服下襬。  
  
「怎麼了？」馬庫斯問，但是沒有回頭。  
「那、那個...」李奧的語氣聽起來震驚又困惑，「你...你沒有要...？」  
「沒有要怎樣？」  
  
「你...你沒有要...跟我...」李奧的聲音越變越小，「...做愛嗎？」他的最後兩個字氣猶若絲。  
「呃──」馬庫斯故作猶豫了一下，「我今天工作了一整天，很累了。」最後他笑著說。  
「仿生人根本就不會累！」李奧紅著臉出聲怒罵。  
「小聲一點，你要把卡爾吵醒了。」馬庫斯微笑著比了一個噓的手勢。  
「馬...馬庫斯...！」李奧一臉又羞又氣，「我...已經...你就不能...」他欲言又止。馬庫斯知道他想說什麼。李奧跪在地上，一手抓著馬庫斯的衣襬，一手抓著自己的白襯衫的下襬。襯衫夾的黑色綁帶和他蒼白的大腿形成強烈的對比，而在那中間的陰莖則已經勃起了，充血的紅色微微地泛著前液的水光。  
  
「你就不能...」注意到馬庫斯視線的方向，李奧的語氣變得虛弱起來，「你就不能...幫幫我嗎？」  
  
馬庫斯很假地嘆了一口氣，「聽著李奧...這一整年來我幫了你很多忙，對不對？」  
  
李奧愣愣地點點頭。  
  
「但你不能什麼都要我幫你。」  
  
「什、什麼意...？」  
「我就坐在這邊，」馬庫斯冷酷地把衣角抽離李奧的手，接著在離李奧幾步之遙的地方盤腿坐下，「你就試著自己解決。」  
  
李奧難以置信地看著他。馬庫斯不動聲色。  
  
幾秒鐘之後，李奧認命地閉上雙眼；他維持著跪姿，顫顫巍巍的雙手慢慢地握住了自己的陰莖，開始套弄了起來。「嗯...」他發出了一些呻吟。聖誕樹星星昏黃的燈光打在他身上，在黑暗的客廳中看起來簡直就像是李奧在聚光燈下穿著性感衣物表演似的。  
  
「看著我，李奧。」馬庫斯命令他。李奧猶豫了一下，張開眼睛，用泫然欲泣的表情望向馬庫斯，同時用力地愛撫著自己。「腿再打開一點。」馬庫斯又說。李奧有一瞬間看起來簡直要破口大罵，但他最終還是照做了。他咬住下唇，看著馬庫斯的眼睛，一邊加快了套弄的動作。  
  
李奧原本以為自己會因為太丟臉而射不出來，但他發現一旦他注意到馬庫斯的視線在他的陰莖和那些綁帶之間來回游移，下腹傳來的快感就變得更劇烈。他只能在腦中絕望地承認被馬庫斯看著讓他很興奮。陰莖的前液弄得他的手溼答答的，安靜的客廳裡只能聽見他自己的喘息和摩擦陰莖時發出的一點點滋啾聲。  
  
「嗯！」李奧射精的瞬間忍不住閉上眼睛。他的雙手感覺到精液微涼的觸感。他張開眼睛，看見馬庫斯微笑著、一邊無聲地示意性鼓掌。  
  
「可以了吧...！」李奧的眼角有一點點淚水；他對著馬庫斯低聲怒罵，一邊把手上的黏液擦到白襯衫上。  
  
「嗯，」馬庫斯微笑著點頭，「可以了。」  
  
短暫的沉默。  
  
「那...那你...」  
「我還是坐在這裡。」馬庫斯的笑容更深了。  
  
李奧呆滯了一下，然後明白了馬庫斯的意思，但他的臉已經不能再更紅了。他慢慢地朝馬庫斯爬過去，伸手解開馬庫斯的皮帶。他要拉褲子拉鏈的時候卡了一下；他迅速地看了馬庫斯一眼，但馬庫斯完全沒有要幫他的意思。他花了一點時間才拉下拉鍊，然後再拉下裡面的內褲。馬庫斯已經勃發的陰莖彈了出來。「什麼嘛，你自己還不是想做...」李奧瞪了馬庫斯一眼，但馬庫斯只是笑著聳聳肩。李奧把視線轉回到面前的龐然大物上，一邊吞了吞口水；馬庫斯的尺寸每次都讓他感到緊張。  
  
他把兩腳張開，把臀部挪得更近，一手環抱住馬庫斯的脖子，一手把馬庫斯的陰莖對準自己事先開拓潤滑好的穴口。他閉上眼睛，一鼓作氣地坐到底。他的穴口被撐到最開，裡面也被填得滿滿的。「啊嗯──」他忍不住發出了呻吟，原先已經射過一次的陰莖幾乎是馬上又硬了起來。「你一下子就坐下去了...你自己先玩過了？」馬庫斯的呼吸也變得有些沉重。「是...是你說不可以...不可以什麼事都要你幫的...」李奧艱難地說。馬庫斯笑了，「嗯，很乖。」他又摸摸李奧的頭。李奧羞得把額頭靠到他的肩膀上。  
  
李奧扶住馬庫斯的肩膀開始上上下下地動起來。他閉上眼睛，鼓起勇氣故意去摩擦自己的敏感點。「嗯啊...」他呻吟著，忍不住放慢了速度。「能快一點嗎？」馬庫斯問他。「可是我...啊！」馬庫斯又彈了一下他腿上的綁帶，帶子「啪」地一聲打到他的大腿肉上聽起來格外色情。李奧羞恥地感覺到自己又更興奮了一些。他聽話地加快速度，「唔...嗯！」他喘著氣。馬庫斯保持安靜，所以他可以聽見他自己把自己的後面玩得噗滋噗滋地發出水聲。馬庫斯又更用力地彈了另一邊的綁帶。「啊！」李奧倒抽了一口氣，覺得自己被彈到的地方一定變紅了；他遵照著這暗示，更賣力地加速，用馬庫斯的陰莖操著自己最敏感的地方。淚水因為一陣一陣的快感從他的眼角泌出。李奧不願意去想他竟然自己把自己幹到哭了。  
  
李奧的白襯衫已經因為汗濕而變得十分透明，兩顆挺立的乳尖明顯地透著粉紅色。馬庫斯看著它們好一會，然後用力地扯開襯衫、扣子啪一聲地飛了出去，然後他開始舔吻它們。  
  
李奧發出甜美的呻吟；馬庫斯在他胸前施加的些微快感讓他正好達到了極限。他用力喘息著，「唔嗯──！」他在快感之中仰起了背脊，一邊又射了一次精，只是這次是被他自己幹射的。然後他感覺到馬庫斯在自己的身體裡灌進了大量的仿生精液；他已經無力再起身，只能發抖著維持著坐到底的姿勢讓馬庫斯把精液全都射在最裡面的地方。  
  
「嗯...哈...啊...」他喘著氣，無力靠在馬庫斯身上，讓馬庫斯溫柔地擦掉他臉上的淚水。他們接吻，比之前的都還要溼答答。馬庫斯將他放倒，然後躺到了他的旁邊。  
  
「現在我們知道，如果你要自己籌劃一次不出錯的節日，你該往什麼方向思考了。」馬庫斯轉過頭對著李奧笑。  
「...你這渾蛋。」  
「我是說真的。你『自己來』的時候表現得很好。」馬庫斯又往李奧的臉上親了一口。李奧把臉埋進馬庫斯的胸口。馬庫斯伸手抓過一旁的毯子把他包了起來。  
  
「謝謝你，」過了一會，馬庫斯說，「謝謝你願意為我做這些。」  
「...不客氣，」李奧小聲地說，「這沒什麼。我搞砸了一整年，你也幫了我一整年。」  
  
「可是你也一樣，」馬庫斯摸著李奧的頭髮，「你為我計劃情人節。你幫小孩子準備復活節蛋。你很努力想讓我看到煙火。你幫愛麗絲縫她的萬聖裝。你幫我們家準備感恩節。」他細數著處理器裡的每一筆紀錄，接著抱緊李奧，「你也幫了大家一整年。」他說。  
  
李奧一瞬間覺得自己有很多話想說，但他最後什麼也沒說，只是回應了馬庫斯的擁抱。安心感在他的胸口溫暖地盤旋。  
  
  
第二天，聖誕節當天中午，李奧發現自己昨晚竟然就維持著這個狀態不小心睡著了。馬庫斯告訴他，卡爾剛好也還沒醒，要他趕快去沖澡換衣服。  
  
至於卡爾其實當天早上就來過客廳，還對著躺在聖誕樹下的兩個人輕輕說了句「聖誕快樂」這件事，馬庫斯決定還是一個字都不要對李奧透露了。

 

 

 


End file.
